


title & registration.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: California, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Reality, chuice - Freeform, man love if you squint, one shot-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: chibs get pulled over and things happen.





	title & registration.

The trooper had been trailing him for several miles. It was just the two of them on the quiet stretch of the I-5 that ran through the national forest up north. Chibs hadn't been paying attention to the speed limit, not realizing the officer had been pacing his car, not matching it.

He pulled over and put his truck in park, flipping the glove compartment open to get his documents.  
The glove compartment is a bullshit name, he thought to himself. Behind it's door, there's nothing to warm to be found. Just a box full of shit he wouldn't ever organize and a broken chain necklace that Juice had gifted him. It was a beautiful Virgin Mary on a delicate gold chain. It was smaller than a penny.

He had given it to him a few years ago as a birthday gift before they'd realized what would develop between them. He had handed him a white generic envelope after Church.

"Happy Birthday Chibbie." Juice quipped, standing back with his arms crossed, smile pouring forward out of his face and filling the room.

Chibs lifted the flap of the envelope, inspecting the inside like he was opening a wallet and looking for a fiver. He didn't say anything. 

"I wanted it to be real but fuck, gold is expensive. It's so tiny. Do you still like it?" He looked up like he was bracing for rejection, and took Chib's silence as just that.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea." Juice said, reaching back to take the envelope from Chibs.

But Chibs cupped the necklace lovingly, tenderly, and pulled his hand back from Juice's reach, forearms resting on the tops of his thighs as he stayed seated at the table, staring down at it.

"Don' know what ter say." He said finally, blowing out air at the end of his sentence.

"It's perfect. I love it. Thank you."

And then disappeared to the dorms for the rest of the night.

He was back in the front seat of his truck, beige leather giving off that spring morning warmed smell that only beige leather can give off. It was a cross between salt water and warmed wood. He scaled the necklace, now broken, back and forth between his hands. He remembered it breaking vaguely, in this very truck actually. Juice had writhed himself down to the floorboards in a vodka-induced fuck fest, his eyes now glazed so black is was like they were submerged and floating in a honey suspension and slowly rolling back into his skull. He had abruptly pulled himself off of Chibs' lap and unglued their mouths without a word, pausing like a deer would if it heard a twig snap in the woods. You could see that his mind changed direction without cause, the navigational system in his brain suddenly spurting "recalculating..." as he made his way lower and between Chibs' thighs.

His mind got hazy recalling Juice sucking him off, slow and disoriented from the vodka, but he recalled the warm feeling it gave his belly as each touched seemed to build a wave throughout him that kept repeating in the same cadence. He remembered Juice stopping once he was brought almost to the edge and clawing his way up him, reaching out to lean on his shoulder but missing and grabbing the necklace instead. The snap of the chain was so slight but it amplified in the confined space and through the thickness of their drunken minds.

Laughing it off and shushing to Juice that no harm had come of it, he shoved the chain in the glove box, where it had remained up until now.  
And now, he was digging through paperwork and empty cartons of cigarettes trying to find his registration to hand over to the trooper who had pulled him over. He was only grateful that he had killed his last roach a few hours ago and didn't have anything illegal on him.

After he was free to leave, with a reminder to slow down, his phone rang.

"Hi love. You'll never gonna guess what I found."

**Author's Note:**

> title and premise based off of "title & registration" by death cab for cuite but with a sweeter ending. enjoy.


End file.
